


When the Parents Leave

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom John, Bottom Sherlock, Hickeys, M/M, Multi, Sex, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, Top Greg, Top Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: Sherlock put his phone down as he heard the door open. Mycroft had left after he first texted. He looked up to see who was coming in. When he looked at the door he saw Greg standing there. Greg smirked at him, then shut and locked the door. He walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Sherlock who was laying down. He kissed him until Sherlock pushed him away. "We can't my parents." Sherlock forced himself to say.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this part I'm also going to do a little bit of Johncroft scene. So this part is not just about Sherstrade.

**_'Hey Kyle, it is Sherlock. I'm sorry about what happened to Jace. We caught the murder, and his accomplices. It was Edmund, Alex, and Mark. I wanted you to know I'd love for you to meet my family. Text me and we can come up with a time. See you sometime after you get back the twenty fifth. Hope we keep texting. -SL'_ **

_After a few minutes there was a response._

**_'Thank you for catching them. Can't wait to meet your family. Text me about something, I need conversation. -KW'_ **

**'I was over at the ranch helping clear the loft today and found those old photo albums. The ones of the three of us. What do you want to talk about? -SL'**

**'How about your son. What's his name? Oh and your husbands name. -KW'**

**'My sons name is Colin Lestrade. We adopted him about three months ago. My husbands name is Greg Lestrade. -SL'**

**'What does Colin like? How old is he? What is he like? How old your husband? -KW'**

**'Colin likes race cars, the color red, and his stuffed turtle. He is two years old. He is shy, because he had been abused, he is also really energetic. Greg is forty two, he just had a birthday. -SL'**

**'Wow ok, well so how did you and Greg meet? -KW'**

**'He was the detective that got me clean. -SL'**

**'Ok, well text you later. -KW'**

**'You too. -SL'**

Sherlock put his phone down as he heard the door open. Mycroft had left after he first texted. He looked up to see who was coming in. When he looked at the door he saw Greg standing there. Greg smirked at him, then shut and locked the door. He walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Sherlock who was laying down. He kissed him until Sherlock pushed him away. "We can't my parents." Sherlock forced himself to say. 

"Your parents took the kids out and said they were going to stay the night at the Winston's ranch. Mycroft and John are in the basement that is Mycrofts' floor, pretty much. Plus your floor is the attic which has three floors separating the the four of us." Greg said kissing the sensitive spot on Sherlocks collar bone.

"Please, Greg." Sherlock was trying to speak, but was also a withering mess already.

"Please what, sunshine."

"please get your prick in my whole!"

Greg smirked. "Your wish, sunshine, is my command." With that he bent down and started kissing Sherlock over and over again. "Although I have a present for you first." Greg pulled down Sherlocks trousers and pants. He then took Sherlocks whole cock in his mouth. 

"Fuck! Greg please get your cock inside of me." The last part was said as a plea, not yelling, but begging. Greg shucked off his clothes, and started with Sherlocks shirt. When they were both completely naked Greg pushed into his husband.

"I fucking love you." Greg mumbled as he fucked Sherlock slow and gently. Greg sucked a hickey on Sherlocks neck that would definitely not be hidden by a t-shirt, or really by any shirt. He started speeding up his thrusts as they both got closer to climax.

"Greg Fuck!!!" Sherlock screamed as he came.

"Sherlock!!!" Greg screamed as he came from Sherlocks whole clenching.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

"Alright, so Sherlock and Greg are in his room. Which means no one will here us, because my parents took the kids for the night. Let's go down to my room, babe." Mycroft said kissing John.

"Yeah I'm amendable to that." John replied as Myc took his hand and led him downstairs.

When they got down the stairs Mycroft closed the door and locked it. He then pushed John up against it. Mycrofts room was an open layout except the walk in closet and ensuite. It had a sitting area, and his bedroom part. Once he had satisfactorily snogged John he was pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top. "Fuck John, I'm going to fuck you so hard." Mycroft growled sucking a hickey onto John's neck. 

"I fucking hope so. If you don't then I will fuck you." John replied frustrated.

"Oh don't worry. I'm going to fuck you right after we get this unreasonably frustrating fabric off of us both." With that Mycroft pulled their shirts over their heads. He kissed down John's body until he was at the waistband of his trousers. He undid the belt and pulled off John's trousers and pants in one go, and threw them across the room to their shirts. He then did the same with his own trousers and pants. He lined his cock up with his husbands whole, and slammed in.

He fucked John fast and hard, until they were both climaxing and screamed each other's names in unison. The two fell asleep, soon after cleaning up.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Sherlock and Greg stayed up after fucking. Sherlock sat between Greg's legs. His wack was against Greg's chest as they sat on the bed together. Greg's back was against the headboard. He reached his hands around Sherlock, and pulled him as close as possible. They were looking through one of the photo albums Mrs. Winston had given him. Once they were done looking at pictures Sherlock told Greg how Jace wanted to meet him and Colin. It was around midnight when they actually went to bed. They fell asleep exactly how they were.

They were awaken in the morning by Mycroft. "Our parents still aren't home, so you guys can just put on your pajama pants." Mycroft said. That is exactly what they did. They slipped on their pants and pajama pants, then headed downstairs. "Morning, coffee?" 

"God, yes." Greg groaned. Sherlock just nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. He picked up the newspaper that was sitting by him. Siger always got the Sunday newspaper from the store. He started reading the articles. He only looked up when John entered the kitchen. 

"Morning Greg, Sherlock." John said with a small wave to each. Sherlock and John both saw the hickeys on each other's necks and just shrugged, as they both understood it. Greg and Mycroft on the other hand smirked and nodded to each other. Later their parents came home, and the six of them went back to London.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.
> 
> Two days left in the month! This series will continue after this month. I really hope you enjoy these. Again please leave comments, and any ideas you may have, or thoughts.


End file.
